Article transfer and stacking systems for moving various articles to a separator sheet separating tiers, or layers, of stacked, palletized articled for formation of a layer of articles thereon have been heretofore suggested and/or utilized (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,897,877 and 4,154,347, and U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 6/735,756 filed May 20, 1985, all assigned to the assignee of the instant application, and incorporated by reference herein).
It is known, however, that at least some such sheets, which are usually constructed of relatively light materials such as paper, paper board, plastic and the like, require restraint in order to assure a smooth flow of articles from an article gathering and transfer surface, such as a conveyor for example, to such a sheet. Heretofore, where restraint was found to be necessary or desirable, such restraint has been known to be accomplished by manually holding down the edge of the sheet adjacent to the transfer surface to assure such articles, for example cans and the like, are not overturned in transit to the sheet.
It is also known that a transition surface between the sheet and the gathering and transfer surface may be utilized to further assure the undisturbed flow of articles therebetween.